


Roses are red

by Imdead3



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Boyfriends, Cute, Domestic otayuri, Fluff, M/M, Playful behaviour, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sarcastic yuri, Seriously how are they so cute, This ship is too perfect, adorable af, kill me pls, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 08:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imdead3/pseuds/Imdead3
Summary: Otabek  finds a rose, and Yuri is the first thing that comes to his mind.





	Roses are red

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my second fan fiction ever. Let me know what you think about it !!!

It was just another day in Otabek's apartment. The bed was unmade, the lounge looked well lived in , the kitchen looked trashed and of course , Yuri Plisetsky was coming over. Yuri and Otabek had been dating for a few weeks. They hadn't done anything major yet, and Otabek always tried to make sure it stayed that way. In his eyes, Yuri was still just a kid, even though he had had his 17th birthday last week. Obviously they had kissed a bunch of times, but it was still new territory to both of them.

Otabek heard the door bell ring , and in a hurry stashed whatever wrappers he found under his couch. Yuri had been pretty bored most of the day so visiting Otabek seemed like a great idea. Otabek scrambled to open the door and found Yuri standing outside in a black t-shirt with leopard print , a grey hoodie (which he stole from Otabek's closet) on top. Black skinny jeans , sneakers and his hair up in a short ponytail completed the look. He may have gotten older, Otabek thought, but his fashion sense hasn't upgraded.

"Hi Beka!" He smiled and stepped inside. It was March, and St. Petersburg wasn't as cold as it usually is but wasn't that toasty either. "Sorry I'm kinda late, Potya knocked over a vase while trying to sneak on the shelf for food." Otabek smiled picturing the scene. Potya, aka Puma Tiger Scorpion was Yuri's cat. Otabek had chuckled when he first heard the name but then dismissed it as 'thats so Yuri' . "Oh, that's fine ." Yuri froze as he walked in the lounge. "Beka, have you ever even tried to discover what cleaning is?"

"What? " Otabek scanned the room and scratched the back of his neck in realisation. Despite the wrappers he had so obviously stashed under then he couch earlier , the room was still a mess"Oh. Sorry. No matter how many times I try not to, it still ends up like this." Yuri looked over with an annoyed expression , which was also filled with fondness ."What am I going to do with you?"

****************************************************

15 minutes and a frenzy of cleaning later, Yuri and Otabek sat exhausted on the couch.

"So" Otabek started. "Wanna get something to eat?" Yuri rested his head on Otabek's shoulder . "Yeah, do you want me to cook or eat out ?" "Umm, you cook, you're food is always the best." Yuri sniggered. " You're just saying that. Let's rock, paper, scissors on it!" Otabek smiled. He loved having Yuri over, sure, he sometimes seemed to be more mature than Otabek, just because he would cook for him and nag him to clean up. But Yuri was a child at heart and he loved that.

Otabek won so Yuri headed over to the kitchen. Two minutes later Otabek heard a groan and an annoyed looking Yuri stormed out. " How the hell do you survive?! You hardly have any stuff in the fridge." Oh right, Otabek had forgotten to re-stock the fridge. "My bad." Yuri crossed his arms playfully "How in the world did I ever end up with a boyfriend , whose fridge is empty? Why? Oh WHY?" He ended his self made telenova in a dramatic pose.

Otabek grinned and joined in, "Oh dear! I am so disturbed and sorry by this shocking news! How could I EVER make it up to you, my love ? I have disgraced you so, WITH AN EMPTY FRIDGE! Please , I beg for your forgiveness , which I deserve not!" He ended with a pose that was more dramatic than Yuri's. They bent over laughing the next minute. "Oh god" Yuri said , catching his breath "why are we like this?" Otabek looked at him with a smirk " Probably cause you've spent WAY too much time around Victor". 

"Yeah, tell me about it". Otabe leaned over and gave a peck on Yuri's cheek "So cute."he sighed. Yuri had a pink color spread across his face. "Suuurrree, " he held Otabek's face and looked at him in the eyes "Beka...?" He walked forward causing Otabek to move back until he was against the wall. "Yeah?" His voice hushed in expectation of what was to come. But it never did , instead Yuri lightly knocked him on the head with a book that he must have grabbed. "GO GET SOME STUFF SO I CAN COOK, DUMBASS!" Ouch! Way to kill the mood Yuri, Otabek thought. Nevertheless he grabbed his jacket and headed towards the door. What was he going to do with this guy? ********************************* "Wow, you actually got some decent stuff" Yuri huffed, as he blew his hair out of his eyes. It wasn't in a ponytail anymore, half of it was up, it was down from the back, but his side bangs fell on his face like they mostly do. Otabek, liked it the rare times he could see Yuri's face clearly, in his opinion Yuri had the most beautiful eyes. " I guess, I also got something else but you need to close your eyes" Yuri threw him a look of 'are you kidding me?' for a second before closing his eyes. Otabek took out the rose he was hiding behind his back. On his way back from the super market, he had found a single red rose growing next to a street. It had reminded him of Yuri so he had picked it up. "Roses are red, violets are blue , thanks for cooking, I love you " he said as he placed the rose in Yuri's hand. Yuri opened his eyes and saw the flower in his hand. A smile filled his face as he inhaled the rose. "Mmm, it's so pretty" Otabek sat down resting his hand on his head, staring at Yuri. "Not as pretty as you" Yuri giggled .After twirling the flower around he put the flower behind Otabek's ear. "Roses are red, cooking is easy , but you dear Beka , are EXTREMELY cheesy." Otabek scoffed , "You love it." Yuri reached up and gave him a kiss. "You just keep telling yourself that". In actuality, Yuri really did love Otabeks cheesiness but he wasn't going to admit that. Yuri took the groceries and headed towards the kitchen . He searched the shelves for the required pots and pans and started preparing the meal. "Roses are red, we should rest, you're my kotik (means kitten in russian) ,and you're the best" Otabek put his arms around Yuri and started rocking him left to right. "Roses are red, you'll catch a cough, go warm yourself, and just fuck off" Yuri replied calmly. "Hey! " Otabek said in an offended tone ."I'm being nice to you, and you're just being plain mean." Yuri giggled. How did Otabek always manage to make him smile? "You want me to say something nice?" "Yes please ." Yuri put the rice in the pot . "Fine then. Roses are red , JJ's a prick, and I only like you, because of your dick" Otabek gave a dramatic gasp. "I knew you didn't actually care about me" He pouted and turned away to leave but Yuri grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "I'm kidding! I'm kidding! That was a joke." He wrapped his arms around the older males neck. "You know I love you for you ,right?"

Otabek didn't reply . He was too busy being 'a salty drama queen '. In Yuri's words."Beka... come on you're not actually mad at me are you?" Yuri gave him a questioning look even though he already knew the answer. "Well , how can I be sure you actually love me?" Otabek mumbled. Yuri huffed. "Beka, I love everything about you, I love your hair, even though I used to hate undercuts because of JJ . I love your beautiful brown eyes, they show your every emotion so clearly, even when your face doesn't . I love your adorable nose, it helps you breathe and you wouldn't be here without it. I love your mouth, you have the softest lips and I love the words you speak. And your kisses are just a bonus. I love your body it's so hot and perfect and just , WOW. And your personality is so sweet and amazing . And believe me when I say this Beka," Yuri leaned forward so leave a soft kiss on Otabek's nose " I am truly , madly deeply in love with you" Otabek hadn't looked directly at Yuri ever since he had started talking, which is exactly what made Yuri cup Otabek's cheeks and gently turn his face to look him in the eyes he had fallen for. "Hey." Yuri smiled. He was surprised to see Otabek's nose turned red and water glistening in his eyes ."Beka, are you....crying ?" He huffed suppressing a smile . "Wh- what? NO ! " The Kazakh pulled back his arm to wipe his face. "There's just...something in my eyes" Yuri giggled " Yeah, its called tears" The older male let out a tiny laugh. "Yura, I -" The blonde boy interrupted him " I know, I know you love me and you're a sap, and as much as I do love you, Beka , I NEED TO COOK. GET OUT" "Okay , okay fine I'm leaving." Otabek turned to leave and stopped mid-way. " You're the best" Yuri flipped his hair "Well obviously , I don't see you winning gold." Otabek leaned against the door frame. "You know what I mean." Yuri had already started stirring the pot "Yeah yeah I know " *********************************** "TA-DAAAA" Yuri put the dish down and wiped his hands. He had now mastered making Katsudon Pirozkhy ."YUM!" Otabek exclaimed " It looks so good ! " Yuri sat on his chair giving his boyfriend a smug little look . "It will taste even better, cause I made it." 20 minutes later They had finished their meal and now were cuddling on the couch. Yuri was lying on top of Otabek and nothing but deep breathing and silence could be heard across the room. Otabek was running his hands through Yuri's hair, he knew how much the Russian loved it when he did that. "Thanks for cooking Yura" Otabek whispered . Only deep breathing could be hears as a reply. "Yura?" Otabek leaned down to look at his best friend to find that he was already asleep. Otabek smiled to himself and kissed Yuri on his forehead. He looked so peaceful and Otabek wanted nothing other than being able to always protect him . "Roses are red , you're sarcastically clever, one day Yura , you're going to be mine forever." The older boy closed his eyes smiling innocently and getting lost in his dreams. And at an arms distance lay a red rose, not just a flower anymore, but now an eternal promise

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! If you did leave a kudos to let me know and please leave your thoughts in the comments , I like to hear your opinions and reviews


End file.
